Lost Time
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: Sakura is sent to the past in an accident, and ends up at Hogwarts 1000 years ago around the founding. Now Sakura must find her way home with out giving anything away to a curious 5th year named clow reed. But fate has other things in mind,Clow X Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Quetzal: hello! I have NOT abandoned 'anything that can go wrong'

You probably have an update for that I a week or so

This story is Sakura/younger Clow

Summary---Sakura gets sent over 1000 years into the past thanks to sayoran being an idiot now Sakura is stuck at Hogwarts only 50 years after it was founded and too make matters worse Clow reed is currently a fifth year and a bit too curious about were she's from and why she seems to know him

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stared board, at the opposite wall in the great hall as they waited for the new first years to get across the lake. He wanted to eat already! Finally after almost twenty minutes the massive oak doors to the great hall swung open and Helga and Ravenclaw calmly led the terrified first years up to the front he only paid moderate attention as they were all sorted into there houses, he glanced up curious as Salazar stood up as the last first year scuttled off to the Griffindore table.

"Before the feast can begin we have one more matter to attend to, we have a temporary transfer student that is to be sorted into fifth year, this student is a time traveler from over 1000 years in the future and will be staying with us until she can be sent home. Sakura Avalon." He said, at this a girl about his age left the anti room off the side of the great hall and went to the sorting hat sitting on the stool and put it on. Several minutes passed before the hat finally yelled "RavenClaw!" the girl got up and put the hat back down and headed off to the Ravenclaw table she glanced back around the room and meet his eyes as she did so. She blinked astonished at him _she recognized him_ he realized in surprise but how could she? Salazar had said she was from a 1000 years in the future it wasn't possible to live that long even with the darkest of the old immortality rituals so how...not that he would tell anyone he actually knew thoughs rituals though.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as she quickly looked away from him and hurriedly sat down at her table. He eyed her back critically and she shifted uncomfortably and through a glance over her shoulder at him. Curious….she had sensed him looking at her still. He smiled faintly at least this year should prove to be interesting he thought and turned his attention to the food that had just appeared at the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura took a deep breath and eyed the door leading to the great hall thinking back to the situation that had led to landing over a thousand years in the past. Eriol had been trying to teach her a teleport spell which she had botched badly when Sayoran had burst into the room startling her into pushing far to much magic into the spell warping it just enough to to cause her to travel In time instead of space. She had known the moment it had happened that Eriol knew this was going to happen that particular smile of his gave it away. She pulled out the note she had found in her pocket shortly after ending up in this time and read it over again.

_Im_ _sorry I couldn't warn you about this Sakura but some things have to happen the way there supposed to, you should land near Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry around a 1000 years in the past if I remember correctly tell the founders what happened they'll help you get back. It will take awhile but you'll get back, good luck Sakura and have fun! See you soon._

_Eriol---_

She looked up as her name was called by Salazar and put the note back in her pocket before walking out and heading straight for the stool with the hat on it, it had been explained to her ahead of time how this would work she picked up the hat and sat down.

"_Ah hello dear…."_ it said cheerfully "_hello."_ Sakura answered she could feel it rooting around in her mind looking at memories for several minutes before it spoke again. "_Your a difficult one child im not quite sure were to put you."_ it said sounding intrigued Sakura just shrugged "_whatever just sort me"_ she answered the hat sighed. _"it a bit more complicated then that dear, I would put you in slythrin but you'd only be able to get along with one of them so not there though your loyal and hardworking but your brave and not afraid to stand up for you self as well........hm now that may work…"_ it said to itself thoughtfully Sakura was about to ask what might work when the hat yelled out "RavenClaw!" She sighed and got up putting the hat back on the stool and turned to head to the raven claw table which was right next to the Slytherin one she was at the end of the table when she saw him….Clow Reed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetza—well tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

quetza--hello again! heres chapter two something resembling a plot begins to surfaces. keep in mind i have no real idea were this is going just a few plot points im trying to string together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stared shocked at the indigo eyed teen who was undoubtedly Clow Reed, he didn't really look all that different from the last time she had seen Clow, except he had short hair like Eriol, and was her age she could still tell quite easily it was him. Clow for his part was staring right back at her frowning oddly, she blinked and quickly looked away hurrying to the open spot at the Ravenclaw table and sat down she smiled at the others at the table trying to ignore the eyes currently focused on her, a quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that clow was still staring at her calculatingly.

She looked back at her plate and started filling it with the few european foods she vaguely recognized, this situation had just gotten a bit more complicated she thought with a sigh. She paused for a moment thinking back to Eriols note before snorting _see you soon_ indeed she thought sarcastically he was going to get it when she got home.

"So what's it like were your from?" Asked one of the other girls at the table Sakura paused thinking for a moment before answering "It's…very different" She finally said and wouldn't say anymore about it.

30 minutes later the plates vanished from the tables and Godric stood up. "A few things before we send you on your way first please remember to be careful If you go into the forest seeing as Salizar's basilisk has taken up residence in it after out growing her old home under the school a new one is being built for her but it might be a while, she wont eat students out of hand but caution is advised if you meet her. Second anyone wishing to visit Hogsmead dose so at there own risk the town was attacked twice over the summer by dark wizards and likely will be again, that is all you may go to your dorms." He said and sat back down there was a great deal of noise as the students all got up to leave Sakura made sure she was following the right group and was almost out of the crowed great hall when she spotted Clow heading her way_. Crap!_ She thought and ducked a bit and disappeared into the crowed using a spell that made people ignores you as unimportant. She didn't relaxes until they were through the mirror that served as the door and In the common room Clow knew she recognized him she sighed and gave the ceiling a long suffering look he wasn't one to just let something go either if Eriol was any indication.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(One week later)

Sakura stared blandly off into space ignoring the eyes which were currently burning a hole in her back and tried not to grin, she had been avoiding Clow for a week now and it appeared to be aggravating him quite a lot, it was obvious he was used to getting his way and she was having an inordinate amount of fun frustrating him at every turn.

She figured it was fair revenge for all the pranks-sorry 'tests' Eriol had put her through when they were younger. Still smiling she turned back to the bit of transfiguration she was supposed to be working on and paused glancing at the wand in her hand the beautifully white wood catching a bit of the light. It was unusual in that it had one of Kero's feathers in it. The bell rang a moment later interrupting her thoughts so she quickly put her notes and book away and vanished into the crowd before clow could catch up to her.

Clow refrained from cursing as Sakura disappeared again, how did she _do_ that anyways? He thought to himself, he was heading for the door hoping to catch Sakura before she got to he next class when someone latched onto his arm nearly tripping him, he glared malevolently down at the smirking 4th year "Malfoy get off!" He all but hissed at her he had long ago run out of any patience for the money grubbing harpy currently attached to his arm. She gave him a falsely teary eyed look "Why are you being so mean dear? You know you love me! Why can't you just admit it?" She simpered Clow had to resist the urge to gag. "Adarin Malfoy get off of me before im forced to transfigure you into a particularly nasty form of mold, _again_" He growled she released him immediately still smiling nauseatingly at him but with a hint of wariness in her eyes after all he _had_ done that before he somehow doubted she wanted to repeat the experience. "But dear!" She said he had his wand out a moment later leveled at her "_NOW..."_ He growled she bolted before he could curse her as she very well knew he would.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair not even bothering to look for Sakura knowing she would be long gone. he was really becoming worried that he wouldn't be able to speak with her his foresight was telling him he _had_ to speak with her or something very bad would happen yet she was doing a fantastic job of avoiding him which only reinforced the idea that she had known him before coming to the school, he silently picked up his book bag and left the class room still deep in thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(that night)

Sakura happily took the teacup that Rowena offered her and took a drink it really was very good she thought before looking up at Rowena who was waiting patiently for her to speak. "I don't know what to do about Clow he keeps following Me." she finally said Rowena lifted an eye brow curiously as she took another drink from her cup as well. "Then why not speak to him?" she asked patiently sakura looked at her confused "but if I give anything away who knows what could happen!" she answered worriedly Rowena nodded "exactly 'who knows' certainly not you or I, or even clow, perhaps you are here for a reason and not simple happenstance? and by continuously avoiding him you alter what was?" said Rowena calmly sakura looked at her a bit wide eyed and opened her mouth to argue before closing it and looking thoughtful "you....you may be right." she said finally Rowena smiled "just be careful dear, you'll find that things have a way of working them selves out I wouldn't worry too much." sakura hesitated before nodding "you'd better get back to your common room now dear its almost curfew." Said Rowena sakura got up grabbing her bag off the floor. "Thanks for listening and for the advice rowena." She said with a bow before leaving Rowena watched her go with a faint smile and reinforced the wards keeping clows foresight from working properly it wouldn't due for him to know what was going on yet now would it? She only hoped that fate kept to its path for those two anything else would spell disaster for the future her own visions had told her as much, she took another drink of her tea before putting the cup on the table for the house elves to get and left to go to sleep as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clow watched sakura for several moments as she poured over all the books on the desk and glanced around the library seeing all the other tables were taken up this was the perfect opportunity seeing as the direct approach had not worked so it was time to try the non direct route. He moved over and put the two text books he had down and sat down across from her with out saying a word and started to work on his potions essay. He didn't look at her but felt her eyes on him for a moment before she retuned to her own work as well. He smirked internally progress was being made.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

quetza-well what did you think? it feels disjointed to me but im not sure tell me if it is and ill try to fix it


End file.
